My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: WARNING: includes my original songs. "Your friends are now your foes!" Twilight has less than 3 days to stop a purple star from falling into Equestria. The purple star is causing people to hate each other. After getting rid of the purple star, it breaks into several parts and scatters across Equestria. Time to use the cutie map!
1. S1 Light of all darkness Part 1

**What if I told you a non-brony gave me the idea to do this? My brother Matt doesn't mind it though, it just a cartoon. Anyway, he may be autistic, but his points were deep while giving me this idea. The elements of harmony could be used to a point of actual hatred.**

* * *

It was 24 hours after Twilight received her new castle, as the mane six were taking a stroll through PonyVille.

As Twilight led her friends through the town, everypony that they walked past, would bow down to the alicorn.

Twilight Sparkle felt nervous, when Derpy bowed down to her.

She turned her head back to her friends and said, "I don't know what to say with all this sudden praise and attention."

Rainbow Dash smirked at the Alicorn.

"You save Equestria, numerous times in fact," Rainbow Dash replied.

"We are glad to have ya, Twilight," Applejack smiled.

Rarity sighed at her friend.

"Yes, Twilight, you got to be the princess," Rarity muttered.

"What was that," Twilight called back.

Rarity shook her head hard, before saying, "I'm happy for you."

Fluttershy looked nervous as she glanced over into some bushes. They seemed to rustle a little. She then turned her attention back to her friend.

"Um, yes... I don't want to see Tirek again," Fluttershy managed to choke out.

Pinkie Pie smiled wide at the screen.

"As long as I have you guys around, I am filled with laughs," Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie Pie then looked at Rainbow Dash as they continued to walk.

"Hey Dashie, why did you move to Pony Ville, and on your birthday," Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Dash grinned at her friend.

"It's a funny story actually. Back in Cloudsdale - ," Rainbow Dash started.

Then a new unicorn popped out of the bushes. Only it's shadow beamed on the ground.

"Friendship and rainbows.. is absolutely horrible! I must put an end to it all! After all, Hatred is magic," the new unicorn whispered in a German male accent.

* * *

My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic

Light of all darkness Part 1

**CORRUPTED THEME SONG-**

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what hatred could be (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Doesn't even care, _

_No more fun,_

_A pitch black heart,_

_Irritated and wrong,_

_Spreading anger!_

_It's an easy feat and magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very worst enemies?_

* * *

It was not night, as Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived back at the new castle.

"See you guys tomorrow," Twilight yawned as she walked inside her castle.

"'Night Twilight," Applejack said before quickly running back to the farm.

Every pony went to their respectful homes.

Inside the castle, Spike was already sleeping in his little dog bed. Twilight sighed, before crawling into her bed. She used her magic to cover herself up with her blanket.

_'I just need to get used to this kind of attention,' _she thought.

The purple alicorn soon drifted off to sleep.

On the outside of her castle, the new pony was at the front door.

It was revealed he was a dark red unicorn. His mane and tail was red and black, while being spiked up a bit. The new unicorns cutie mark was almost the same as Twilight Sparkle's stars, but the big star was black with the small stars being coated gold. To top it all off his hooves and muzzle was pitch black.

His horn glowed black, before surrounding the front door with his black aura magic. He then quietly snuck inside the castle.

He creped into Twilight's room, and isn't ripping off the scene from 'Equestria Girls'.

"Princess of friendship? Really, that's so disgusting," the unicorn grumbled.

He then walked over to Twilight's bed. He grinned down at the princess, before making his horn glow black,

He then zapped Twilight Sparkle with his magic.

As Twilight slowly opened her eyes, the new unicorn shined up his horn once more before teleporting out of the castle.

Twilight woke up and saw that it was still nighttime.

She didn't care, as she got out of bed and walked over to her balcony window. The purple pony then gazed down on Pony Ville.

She laughed hard, as her horn glowed. Her eyes were green, as she shoot a giant beam at the sky.

Twilight shook her head hard, before stopping her magic beam. Her eyes reverted back to normal. She looked around confused.

"Was I sleep walking," she shrugged.

Twilight yawned, as she flew back to her bed. Little did she know, that her magic just unleashed a huge problem.

_The next day..._

Applejack woke up and left her barn. She looked around and saw Granny Smith talking to AppleBloom.

"When I was your age, I already had this cutie mark, from when I started making apple pies," Granny Smith yelled.

Granny then pointed her hooves to Macintosh, who was plowing the fields.

"Even your big brother got his cutie mark at a younger age," she shouted.

"Eeyup," Big Mc commented as he continued to work.

Apple Bloom started to cry.

"Why do you say that? I'm trying my best to get my cutie mark," Apple Bloom cried.

Granny Smith smirked at her granddaughter.

"I'm just being honest. Isn't that right, Applejack," Granny asked turning her head.

Applejack began to sweat.

"Um, well," Applejack started while rubbing the back of her neck.

"The truth hurts, kid," Granny Smith huffed.

She then suddenly smacked Apple Bloom in the face.

Applejack couldn't stand to watch her sister get abused.

Applejack looked up in the sky and saw what looked like a second sun, only smaller and shaded purple.

The purple sun seemed to give off strange magic down on Equestria.

Applejack gasped at the new sun. Then she was suddenly blinded by it's purple light.

Applejack blinked rapidly, before reverting her attention to her sister.

The earth pony huffed as she walked over to her sister.

"Listen sugarcube, honesty is the best policy. So let me say, Granny is right! Get your cutie mark already," Applejack taunted.

Apple Bloom cried as she ran off. She escape the farm and kept on running, without looking back.

On the farm, Granny Smith turned to Applejack looking mad.

"You scared her off," she stated.

Applejack glared back at Granny Smith.

"You are getting old. Retire already," Applejack demanded.

"What has happened to my family," Apple Bloom said to herself.

She quickly ran past the schoolhouse. All the fillies and colts laughed at her and pointed.

They all shouted, "Blank Flank!"

Apple Bloom kept on running, before bumping into Pinkie Pie. This made the earth pony fall to the ground, making Pinkie laugh.

Pinkie Pie then helped the earth pony back on her hooves. Pinkie Pie then smiled wide at the sad Apple Bloom.

"What's the matter? How can I cheer you up? Oh, I know a party," Pinkie Pie shouted. As soon as she said 'party', she jumped, with the confetti sound appearing as confetti fell from the sky.

Apple Bloom sighed looking down on the ground.

"It's my family. They are making fun of my for not having a cutie mark. Now every pony is," the earth pony explained.

Pinkie laughed at Apple Bloom.

"Come on, don't let others get you down," Pinkie smiled.

Pinkie Pie then casually looked up at the mysterious purple sun.

The party pony smiled wide at the purple sun.

"It's so beautiful," Pinkie Pie gasped, like she did when she first saw the rainboom.

Then the purple rays blinded her. Pinkie Pie blinded various times, before grinning at Apple Bloom. She then laughed hard at the crusader.

Apple Jack felt hurt, at Pinkie's laugh She was laughing at her, not with her.

"You're silly kid," Pinkie laughed, leaning in on Apple Bloom's face.

"Wha-," Apple Bloom cried.

"I should throw a party to praise our new sun, and you are not invited," Pinkie laughed.

"Why would you say that," Apple Bloom whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"It's time I put my own laughter in front of others," Pinkie laughed.

"Why waste time making others happy, when it's my life I should live," Pinkie glared.

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, before bouncing away from the little filly.

Apple Bloom looked depressed before running off.

"I should share my new laughter with Pony Ville," Pinkie said to herself.

Then a happy steady beat popped up, before the pink pony started to sing.

* * *

**Original Song: I'm laughing!**

**Solo by: Corrupted Pinkie Pie**

Let's see here, you are dumb and what is wrong with your eyes?_(Pinkie Pie jumps on top of Derpy)_

You want to be important? I seriously doubt it!_ (Pinkie Pie points to Flash Sentry)_

I'm laughing, at all of you failures! _(She points her hoof to the screen)_

I have a lot more ponies to diss, so you better prepare!

You can't pick a side!_ (Pinkie points to Discord, and he shrugs)_

Most of you need a bride! _(She winks at the screen laughing)_

You have creepy riddles, girl! _(Suddenly appears inside Zecora's cave and nudges her head)_

She's too into dresses, what a stereotypical girl. _(Appears in front of Rarity's house, and points to it)_

You boys need a better hobby. _(Pinkie Pie laughs in the face of Snips and Snails)_

Teacher, make your students not sloppy. _(Pinkie signs this to Cheerilee from the top of the school)_

I'm laughing at every pony, because you all suck!

All these fillies and colts deserve to be thrown in the garbage truck!

Speak up and use your words._ (Pinkie Pie suddenly appears on Macintosh's head)_

You could only wish to fly like a bird._ (Pinkie rushes up to Scootaloo)_

All of you need to get a life! _(Points to screen with a chuckle)_

You're sister never talks about you! _(Somehow walks up to Crystal Empire, points at Shining Armor)._

Come on, I laugh, you get blue.

You're all failures, so I laugh! _(She laughs hard)_

I laugh! I laugh! I laugh! _(finished the song while laughing evilly)_

_Buy it now on ITunes!... nah_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a single white cloud.

Then a group of pegasi flew past her, waking her up.

Rainbow Dash stretched, when she saw the 'Wonderbolts' flying down into Pony Ville.

She smiled as her heart started to rapidly pump.

The pegasus then flew down towards the ground, and landed in front of the Wonderbolts. There were 4 of them, as they rolled their eyes at Rainbow Dash.

"Look who it is? You are never joining us," a male scout said.

"Now why would you say that? I'm awesome and I'm getting in the Wonderbolts, like it or not," Rainbow Dash declared.

Another male scout walked up to the side of Rainbow Dash.

"If you really represent 'loyalty', why aren't you loyal to your own home town," the scout said.

"But I -," Rainbow Dash tried to call out.

"Loyalty is for your origin, not your current life," the scout shouted cutting her off.

Rainbow Dash sighed looking into the sky. She squinted her eyes at the purple star.

Rainbow Dash then blinked a few times, before grinning at the Wonderbolts.

"You're right! I need to stay loyal.. to my hometown," Rainbow Dash said as she lifted her wings.

Rainbow Dash then flew into the sky, before flying away. On the ground the Wonderbolts laughed at her.

"You do know, I'm the best Wonderbolt," one of them said.

"No, that would be me!"

"No, me!

"Guys, calm down! The number one Wonderbolt is actually me!"

So they continued to fight over who was better, as Rainbow Dash flew out of Pony Ville.

Soon, Twilight woke up.

"I must have over slept," Twilight said.

The princess hopped down from her bed and saw that Spike wasn't in the room. Twilight walked over to her balcony and looked up at the sky. She gasped at the purple star.

"What is that? Maybe Celestia has the answers," Twilight said.

She quickly gone down stairs and opened her front door. When she did, she saw Rarity.

Rarity was with Sweetie Bell, as the two walked up to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo smiled at her friend. The flightless pony was on her scooter.

"I've figured out how to get our cutie marks! All we have to do is - ," Scootaloo started.

"Give me that," Sweetie Bell shouted.

She then grabbed the scooter and snatched it away, causing Scootaloo to fall to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big deal," Scootaloo asked while getting up.

"This is my scooter now! You need to learn to be generous, like my sister," Sweetie Bell barked.

Rarity nodded at her sister in approval.

"Something is wrong here, I know it," Twilight said.

Twilight Sparkle then gasped loudly.

"What if Princess Celestia takes away my title when she finds out I have failed at my role of friendship," Twilight panicked.

"Calm down," Spike said.

Twilight looked back in her castle, and saw Spike with an orange. Spike took out a black market and drew on the orange, giving it the facial expression of 'Annoying Orange'. After he was done drawing on the orange, he ate the orange in one bite.

"You've been through worse. All you need to do is figure out who made the problem, find a solution to the problem, struggle to activate the solution, before finally winning after all seems lost," Spike winked.

"You know, saw old, same old," Spike said walking over to Twilight.

Twilight smiled at the dragon.

"You're right Spike! I'm off to see Celestia now," Twilight said.

Twilight turned to the door frame, before she flew into the air, and flied over to Canderlot.

A few moments later, Twilight landed in front of Celestia and Lunas castle.

She used her magic to open the door, before rushing inside. Twilight then barged into the throne room, where Celestia and Luna were standing. It looked like they were waiting for her.

"Sorry to arrive with no notice, but we have another problem," Princess Sparkle shouted.

"We know, it's that purple star that's causing the trouble," Celestia stated.

"Where did it come from," Twilight asked walking closer.

"From your horn last night," Luna said pointing to it.

"My horn," Twilight said in confusion while looking up at it.

Princess Luna nodded at the star student.

"Yes, somehow your magic created the new purple star, and whoever looks at it, is filled with hatred, the opposite of friendship," Luna explained.

"But why aren't we affected?"

"I think it has something to deal with our Alicorn magic," Celestia said.

"Follow me," Luna said.

The Princess of the moon led them over to the balcony.

On the balcony, Luna pointed to the purple star. It seemed to be getting bigger.

The screen then reverted to classic picture format as Princess Luna spoke over it.

The screen showed a picture on the purple star crashing into Equestria. "In less then 3 days, that star will fall on Equestria."

The next picture showed every pony fighting. "It's hatred magic then will effect the entire world, causing everypony to hate each other."

The last picture was of two Alicorns engaging in a brawl "The magic will even effect Alicorns, causing the world to fall!"

The screen cuts back to the three princesses.

"You need to stop the star, Twilight," Luna said.

"Why me," Twilight said looking saddened.

Celestia put her hoof on Twilight.

"Your magic somehow caused this, your magic will reverse it,"Celestia said.

"I don't know how," Twilight sighed.

Then the three princesses heard an evil laugh. It came from inside the throne room. They quickly ran back inside and gasped at the new unicorn.

It was the same unicorn who snuck into Twilight's castle last night.

"So, how do you like my 'light of all darkness'? I can't thank you enougth Twilight for lending me your magic," he said.

"Who are you, and what are you talking about." Twilight asked.

"I am Hassen Mana," the unicorn grinned.

"It's time for you girls to learn the magic of hatred," Hassen Mana said in his German accent.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hope you liked it, if you didn't, at least tolerate it. The next chapter will be up when it's ready, this story isn't on my high priority. I might focus more on it depending on how people react. Don't worry, I'm bringing back previous villains and background ponies, for fan service!**

**Hassen Mana- Hate in German is Hassen. Mana is just another word for magic.**


	2. S1 Light of all darkness Part 2

**Hardest part of writing a mlp fanfic: replacing human terms with the pony slang...**

* * *

_60 Hours until the star lands..._

Twilight, Celestia and Luna stood inside Canderlot Castle's throne room. The three princesses were staring at the new unicorn, Hassen Mana. He grinned at the three Alicorns.

"In 60 hours, everypony will feel the exacted same hatred that I have felt since _that day,_" Hassen shouted while walking up to Twilight.

Twilight looked confused as she stared at the unicorn. She then took notice of his cutie mark and how it strangely resembled hers.

"What's with your cutie mark," Twilight said in question.

Hassen Mana smirked at her and stared deep in her eyes. He then laughed evilly a bit.

"Isn't it obvious? My cutie mark resembles dark magic," Hassen shouted while rolling his eyes and glancing at his flank.

Celestia angrily glared down at the red unicorn. She walked up to him while looking down at him in grief.

"Hassen, what are you doing," Celestia asked to him.

"Oh Celestia, I'm only trying to make everypony see the truth. Lies have lead you all into friendship and harmony, and we can't have that," Hassen furiously stated.

Twilight Sparkle looked up at her teacher in confusion. "You two know each other," she asked in confusion.

The question made Princess Luna sigh. The Alicorn of the night walked up to Hassen.

"Yes, I once I returned back to normal, I took him under my wing privately," Princess Luna said with a little reject.

"Sit back and I'll explain," Hassen Mana gladly added.

My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic

Light of all darkness Part 2

Princess Luna stared down at her former student in anger. Celestia looked up at her sister and seemed a little disappointed. Hassen Mana walked a few steps away from the 3 Alicorns and shinned a smirked at Twilight.

Hassen began to explain his past with a flashback.

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_One night, Hassen Mana was tossing and turning as he struggled to fall asleep. He was lying down right in the middle of the Everfree forest. He didn't seem to have his cutie mark yet. Hassen was crying loudly, when suddenly Princess Luna was flying through the sky._

_She landed near Hassen. "Hey, it'll be OK," Luna said. _

_The red unicorn looked up at the Alicorn of the moon. He stood up with sniffling some tears. "You don't know how it feels being in my position," Hassen stated whiled looking at the ground._

_Princess Luna placed her hoof on his chin and softly lifted his head up, making him look at her. She seemed to be smiling at the colt._

_"I was separated from my sister for a thousand years, I now exactly how you are feeling," Luna said peacefully. _

_Suddenly five timberwolves come out through the bushes. The timberwolves growled as they snuck up on Princess Luna. _

_"Look out," Hassen Mana warned._

_His horn glowed black, before firing a single straight black beam at the wolves. Princess Luna gasped in shock as she took notice of his powerful magic. The black beam made contact with all five timberwolves, causing all of them to crumble apart. It left a small crater in the ground._

_"Wow, you have potential," Luna whispered in glee. _

_"Yeah whatever," Hassen grunted as he began to walk away._

_The Alicorn turned to Hassen Mana and smiled at him. "Wait, come back! How would you like to be my pupil," Princess Luna sincerely called out. _

_Hassen Mana stopped in his tracks and flashed a devious smirk back at the Alicorn. "I would actually like that!"_

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY!**_

Hassen Mana stood in front of the three Alicorns. He chuckled at the princesses. He then began to walk away from them.

"Time is ticking, Twilight," Hassen laughed.

"Wait," Twilight called running up to Hassen, who was at the door already.

Hassen Mana's horn glowed black as Twilight was dashing up to him. Then in an instant, Hassen was out of sight. He teleported out of the castle. Twilight Sparkle looked worried as she stared back at Celestia and Luna.

"What am I supposed to do," Twilight cried.

"Use your magic of friendship," Celestia said with a confident nod.

Twilight Sparkle quickly nodded at her teachers and hasted no time. She quickly ran out of the castle and headed back to PonyVille to save her friends.

Once Twilight left, Celestia turned to her sister. The sisters looked deeply depressed. Celestia broke the silence by saying, "Exactly how powerful is Hassen Mana's magic?"

Luna shook her head in disappointment. "Before I expelled him, his magic was equal to Twilights," Princess Luna sadly said.

Luna began to shed a few tears while looking away from her sister. "I'm sorry, I thought I could help him," Luna cried out.

"It's OK, I forgive you," Celestia said.

* * *

_59 Hours until the star lands_

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was attending to her animal friends. The animals were fighting each other. A bear was crashing into trees, causing them to fall over. Some cats were sleeping in the grass, when bees flew over to them and stung the cats for no reason. Fluttershy was witnessing the whole thing go down, as Angel was chewing on her head.

The kind earthpony was dishearted as she saw each of the animals suddenly fighting.

"Um.. please get along," Fluttershy said in her normal whisper.

Of course this had no effect on her animals. Fluttershy couldn't bare all this fighting between the animals. "I need to use it," Fluttershy said to herself.

She promised to herself that she would never use 'the stare' ever again, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. She grabbed Angel from the top of her head, before using her stare on him. Angel looked scared as she continued to look at him. The bunny then smiled back at his owner. Fluttershy putted him down, before walking over to her other animals.

She tamed every animal with her stare in a matter of minutes. She sent the bees and bears back to their rightful homes. She sighed of relief as she saw the animals getting along. After Fluttershy was finished with her work, Twilight came into view. The purple allicorn rushed up to the pony of kindness.

"Fluttershy... do not... look at.. the purple star in the sky," Twilight said while panting for breath.

"Um, OK, I'll respect your wishes, but why," Fluttershy asked her alicorn friend.

"Let's just say that those who look at it turn evil," Twilight explained.

"Oh, that's bad," Fluttershy replied.

"Come on, some of our friends have already been corrupted by it," the alicorn stated.

Twilight lead the way towards Rarity's little house. The two ponies walked up to the house, and saw Rarity was inside. She seemed to lying on miscellaneous items. This included belongings like Scootaloo's scooter to Applejack's hat.

"Come on," Twilight motioned.

Twilight and Fluttershy went inside Rarity's house to confront her. Rarity continued to nap blissfully on the stolen items. Twiligh and Fluttershy walked up to the pile.

"Wake up," Twilight shouted up to her.

This caused Rarity to wake up in shock. She screamed as she fell off the pile and landed back first on the ground. The former unicorn of generosity grunted, as she got up and stared at her friends.

"Rarity, stealing is wrong! You need to give these things back to their rightful owners," Twilight pleaded.

"I'm not selling them for profit, so it's fair game," Rarity commented.

"Um.. Rarity, it still wasn't nice to take these items. Think of all the ponies you hurt by taking their items. Also some of these items are unreplaceable," Fluttershy whispered.

This caught Rarity's attention. "Do, go on," Rarity said.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy and nodded in agreement. This made the pony of kindness think hard.

"Well, stealing is never a good thing. Um, you take somepony's belongings, you also take away their emotions. What if somepony took something of yours? How would that make you feel," Fluttershy continued.

After she said this, Rarity blinked rapidly, before turning to the pile of stolen property.

"Oh dear, what have I done? I'll catch up to you girls later, I need to give everything back," Rarity stated in guilt.

"You need some help," Twilight asked the pony of generosity.

"No thanks, this is my problem," Rarity said while digging into the pile.

Twilight and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Let's go," Twilight said.

* * *

Soon Twilight and Fluttershy were in the town square. They easily saw Pinkie Pie picking on random ponies. Pinkie had Bon Bon and Lyra cornered as she evilly laughed at them.

"You two will never be important," Pinkie Pie laughed.

This made Bon Bon and Lyra scared. This action caught Twilight and Fluttershy's attention.

"Pinkie, that isn't fun," Twilight called.

"It's fun for me," Pinkie laughed glaring at the her.

"You can't just go around making fun of ponies! It's better to have fun _with _other ponies," the purple alicorn said.

"Try to remember your first party. Remember the party for Rainbow Dash! You were having fun with a friend," she continued.

As Pinkie Pie blinked her eyes rapidly, Bon Bon and Lyra ran away from the area. Pinkie Pie smiled at her friends, before bouncing over to them. "What I miss," Pinkie asked.

"Long story, we need to find Rainbow Dash," Twilight stated.

Pinkie Pie smiled wide as she looked into the sky. "Well, last time I saw her, she was flying towards Cloudsdale," she happily explained.

Pinkie Pie lead the way as she continued to bounce all the way to Cloudsdale. The three soon arrived to the area under the clouds. Pinkie Pie pointed up and shouted, "She's up there!"

In the clouds, Rainbow Dash saw the three, and quickly flew down to them. She landed in front of her friends and grnted. "What are you doing here," the former pony of loyalty grunted.

"Taking you home," Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the alicorn. "This is my home. I grew up in Cloudsdale my whole life, I'm never going back to PonyVille," Rainbow Dash stated.

"But Rainbow Dash," Pinkie cried.

"I'm not listening," Rainbow Dash quickly interupted.

Suddenly the griffin Gilda came over to the cyan pegasus.

"Come on, let's go," Gilda stated.

Pinkie Pie began to shed a few tears. "Rainbow Dash, please, who is your friend here? PonyVille and me or Gilda and the bullies of Cloudsdale," Pinkie Pie asked.

Gilda grabbed Rainbow Dash and shouted, "Come on, let's leave these losers."

After hearing this, Rainbow Dash's eyes rapidly blinked, before she turned to Gilda with a grin.

"No, these girls are my true friends! I need to be loyal to my friends, not to my home," the cyan pegasus shouted.

"Whatever," Gilda growled, before she flew back into the clouds.

Once the griffin was gone, Pinkie rushed up to Rainbow Dash and gave her a big hug.

* * *

A few moments later, Rarity was in the town square. She had almost finished returning the stolen items. She looked in her hands and held Applejack's hat. "Applejack, I have a feeling something's wrong," Rarity sais to herself.

She rushed off and quickly arrived at the apple farm. In the distance, she saw the former pony of honesty. Rarity galloped over to her friend, holding the hat tight.

"Here's your hat, darling," Rarity said hanging it over.

Applejack snatched her had from Rarity and placed it on her head.

"Honey, you can't always go around calling out pony's faults. You might offend them or worse," Rarity softly said to her friend.

"There's a difference between criticism and bullying, and you are bullying," she continued.

After hearing this, Applejack blinked rapidly making her snap out of corruption. She sadly looked over at Macintosh and Granny Smith, who were continuing to deliver harsh dises to each other.

"What the? Give me a moment," Applejack said as she walked over to her 2 family members.

Applebloom was nowhere to be seen. Applejack told the two the same thing she heard from Rarity, making them snap out of the purple star's control.

* * *

_58 Hours until star falls_

The mane six gathered in front of Twilight's new castle.

"Alright, we managed to escape the purple star's corruption. Now I just need to find a way to stop it from crashing into Equestria," Twilight Sparkle announced.

"How are you going to do that," Applejack asked.

"I have no idea," Twilight shouted the infamous line again.

* * *

**2 chapters down, 11 to go! Now you know a little about Hassen Mana. He is based on me, that's all I'm saying. Next time, love hurts. See you guys in February. **


	3. S1 The Past of Shining Cadence

**Good Evening Everyone! (OK, I know it's like Midnight here, but it's my thing were I greet people as if it's always night!)**

**Sorry this is late! I would have published on Valentine's Day/Hearts and Hooves Day/Hearts and Hands Day.. but stuff happens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP in anyway, otherwise it would be to dark for a 'girls show'.**

* * *

_58 hours until the star falls_

Twilight Sparkle and her five pony friends stood outside the crystal tree castle.

"Who knows how many ponies have been affected the purple star," Twilight said with concern.

"Come on, we can figure this out," Applejack said.

Spike then exited the castle, holding a letter in his hand. "You have a message from Princess Cadence," the baby dragon informed while walking towards his _mom_.

Twilight used her magic to take the letter, before reading it to herself and mumbling some of the words. She soon placed down the letter with a worried look on her face.

"The Crystal Empire needs us.. now," Twilight shouted, causing her friends to gasp.

"Again," Spike sighed.

"We have no time to lose," Rainbow Dash declared, before flying towards the train station.

The six ponies and Spike soon arrived at the train station and got inside, not wanting to waste anytime getting to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

_My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic_

_Episode 3: THe past of Shining Cadence_

_57 hours until the star falls_

As soon as the seven got off the train, they rushed towards Princess Cadence's castle. They quickly barged into the castle and walked towards the throne room. Flash waved at Princess Twilight as she rushed past him.

"Not now," Twilight huffed as she continued to run, not even looking at Flash Sentry.

"Cadence, we came as fast as we could," Twilight shouted as she burst through the throne room leading her friends towards Cadence.

The Alicorn of love sighed as she stared down at the seven main characters. She seemed to have been crying for the past few hours. She walked up to Twilight with a lone sigh.

"I woke up this morning and Shining Armor literally left me, saying he didn't care for me," Cadence said to them.

This made the lavender princess stumped. "He didn't happen to look at the mysterious new purple star, did he?"

"The whole town did! Now the Crystal Empire is falling apart due to everypony hating each other! With no one knowing, my empire is easily falling apart, and I fell that it'll fall by this evening, unless we do something! I would use my love spell, but ever since Shining Armor left my side, my magic has been drained," Cadence deeply explained to the seven main characters.

Cadence's horn glowed black now as she aimed it at a lamp. She tried to make it levitate towards her, but as soon as the lamp left the desk, it dropped back on the desk. This proved that Cadence's magic was now weak due to the purple star.

"You see," she started as she pointed a hood at the lamp. "I can't even use my magic to levitate," Cadence cried.

"We can figure this out," Spike bravely declared.

Twilight nodded her head saying, "First we need to find my brother and get him back with Cadence!"

"He still has to be in the Crystal Empire, I guess," Applejack said.

So the main ponies and Spike quickly left the castle in search of Shining Armor. In front of the castle, Spike thought of an idea.

"We should split up to search for him, that way we'll cover more ground," Spike suggested.

"Great idea," Twilight said.

* * *

_56 hours until the star falls_

The seven were now split up, and they searched all around the Crystal Empire, but they couldn't find Shining Armor. Now Spike was panting, out of breath and leaning against the giant crystal sculpture of himself. The 'baby dragon' was all worn out from trying to find his 'step-dad' or 'step-brother'.

"Maybe the girls are having better luck," Spike panted.

The baby dragon took a look around and saw that everypony was harassing each other, and no one was getting along. All of them were stressing each other out.

Applejack came into view and ran up to Spike. "No luck either, huh," the pony of honesty sighed.

Then a happy jingle could be heard coming into the Empire. Spike and Applejack turned to the left and saw a familiar red and orange trolley coming up towards the Crystal Empire.

Applejack let out a soft, "Oh no", as she saw the Flim Flam brothers step out of the trolley.

"Come one, come all! To the Flim Flam Brothers very own, 'Find Any Lost Pony Express'," Flim announced heavily.

"Order now and you get a free cup of applesauce," Flam added to the equation.

"They can't be serious," Applejack sighed.

Spike looked puzzled as he turned to the orange Earth Pony. "Can we trust them? Afterall, they tried to run you out of business and made you dishonest," Spike questioned.

Applejack huffed as she walked up to the brothers. Flim smiled as he saw her walk up to them, while Flam began to get scared. Applejack stared at the two brothers in envy. "Get out of here, before I turn you into applesauce," she threatened.

"As you wish," Flim said.

And with no further question, Flim pulled Flam into their trolley and they left the area. As Applejack sighed, Spike walked up to her in confusion. "What was that about," Spike asked.

"I don't know," Applejack whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Cadence was on her bed, and weeping deeply into her pillow. She was still depressed over the fact that Shining Armor left her side, especially in a time like this. She could help but think back a couple of years, and how she and Shining Armor actually got together.

**FLASHBACK**

_About 5 years ago, when Twilight was still being 'foalsat' by Princess Cadence, there was a special time that made Princess Cadence and Shining Armor become a thing. It was a bright and sunny day down in Canterlot. Twilight's parents were out of town, and Shining Armor was at a Sports Camp. It was his last day of Sports Camp, and he would soon arrive back home. So Cadence made her last day 'faolsitting' extra special. She even taught Twilight a fun spell that'll allow anypony she came up to too speak her language for a short while, in order to understand different languages better. So Twilight tried to spell on a young green pony with white spiky hair, by the name of Duper._

_It was starting to get late, an Twilight as getting tired. _

_"But I want to see my brother as he gets home," a young Twilight yawned._

_"I know, but you need rest," Cadence said, taking her to bed. _

_So Twilight Sparkle fell into a deep slumber. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Princess Cadence opened it, and it was revealed that Shining Armor just arrived home. _

_This was the first time Cadence and Shining Armor came into eye contact with each other. _

_"Thank you, for taking care of her," Shining Armor said._

_Then things started to pick up directly from there._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Princess Cadence thought the flashback over and over again. She still couldn't believe that he left her. As she continued to trash around, she suddenly heard her bedroom door open. She looked over and saw a grinning Shining Armor.

"I'm only here to collect the rest of my stuff, then I'm moving back to Canterlot," he huffed.

Cadence sprung out of bed and slowly walked towards him. He looked at her in disgust as she leaned in closer.

"Please remember," Cadence whispered.

Then out of nowhere, Princess Cadence kissed Shining Armor. At first, he tried to back away, but he slowly began to kiss back. After the kiss, the two smile at each other.

"We need to set things right," Shining Armor stated.

* * *

The main seven heroes were now together in front of the crystal statue of Spike.

"Did anypony check the bowling alley," Twilight asked, receiving multiple 'yes's.

A few moments later, Cadence and Shining Armor ran up to the seven. "I got him," Cadence declared.

"Ready when you are," Shining Armor said, taking notice of the Crystal Ponies betraying each other.

Cadence touched her horn with her husbands. The two horns glowed their respectful colors, before shooting love beams into the sky. The two ponies began to sing a song, and as a beam hit each Crystal Pony, they began to feel love again, making the purple star having no more effect on the Crystal Ponies. At least until it lands on Equestria.

* * *

**Song 2: With Love**

**Duet by Shining Armor and Princess Cadence**

_When the sun's shine seems dim,_

_Even when all seems lost, I know I'll be alright,_

_Because with love, I know the sun will shine bright!_

_Nothing can pull us apart, because we are strong... with love_

_We stick together better than slime_

_I'll always be by your side, with love_

_We shall always pull through with love._

_Nothing can pull us apart, because we are strong... with love_

_Let's be together, even through rough times,_

_And with love, I'll forgive you for all your crimes!_

_Nothing can pull us apart, because we are strong... with love_

_We are happy together, and that's what counts_

_Our divine love equals great amounts!_

_We bring more fluff than a cat._

_Nothing can pull us apart, because we are strong... with love_

_True love is about making each other happy,_

_Now let's prove it while making it nice and dandy!_

_What do you say about that?_

_Nothing can pull us apart, because we are strong... with love_

**I had fun and tried my best writing the original song, and that's what counts!**

* * *

As the lavender pony observed her brother and Cadence putting the final touches on the Empire, a familiar red unicorn caught her eye. She tuned her head and gasped as she saw Hassen Mana.

"Hassen Mana, you'll never get away with this," Twilight threatened.

Hassen grunted in disgust at that comment. "Oh really, I'm the villain? I'm not the one who made the Changelings starve to death," Hassen said with his normal devil smirk, before teleporting away.

Soon, the entire Empire was back to normal. Cadence was now panting heavily, before she collapsed and fainted at the hooves of Shining Armor. "Is she going to be alright," Spike asked.

"She's just worn out is all. She wasted every last bit of her magic to save the Crystal Empire. She just needs some sleep is all," Shining Armor whispered.

Twilight looked up in the sky and saw the purple star still inching its way down.

'At least the Crystal Ponies will be safe,' Twilight thought as she looked at Cadence sleeping.

'As long as love is in someponies heart, you'll manage to pull through,' Twilight thought.

* * *

**Love conquers all.. see you later. I promise chapter 4 will be up during your Spring Break (I have no school or work, so I'm free)**

**P.S. The Flim Flam Brothers are now secondary villains! Call them like Team Rocket if you will. No matter where our heroes go to cure the star's curse, they'll be there first!**


	4. S1 When True Thoughts Bloom

**Are you ready bronies? I can't hear you? I'm kidding!**

**Here's a chapter based on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, mostly Apple Bloom. I also give off more about Hassen Mana (German for Hate, and another word for magic)**

**Disclaimer: The follow is a non profit fan based fiction. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, please support the official release!**

* * *

_56 Hours until the star falls_

Back in Ponyville, Apple Bloom was cautiously wandering around. She kept in the shadows, still scared to come out, thanks to Applejack's harsh words. She didn't know that her sister and grandma was actually being controlled by the purple star. Apple Bloom was hiding behind Sugarcube Corner, hoping not to be seen. She looked around and saw her brother, Macintosh, pushing a cart of apples towards the area. The Cakes were wanting to try a new recipe using some freshly picked apples.

Macintosh didn't see her, making Apple Bloom sigh of relief. She then looked around and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Teaspoon sitting together at a table. The two girls seemed to be frowning and arguing with each other. Seeing the two bullies fight with each other made Apple Bloom confused.

"I need to find Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, wherever they are," Apple Bloom said as she ran off.

The Earth Pony ran all around Ponyville, when she was running around, she took notice of her fellow classponies in the streets. They all were fighting with each other, even Snips and Snails were back stabbing each other. Snips and Snails both had their hooves on a wallet. Both were tugging on the black wallet.

"Let go, it's mine," Snips said, pulling the wallet closer to him.

"No, I found it first," Snails replied, pulling the wallet closer to him.

"Let go!" Both shouted tugging hard on the black wallet.

The wallet's fabric soon ripped apart, before being torn in two. A few bits fell on the grass, causing Snips and Snails to gasp. "It's mine," both colts shouted before slamming on the ground reaching for the money.

_My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic_

_When True Thoughts Bloom_

Apple Bloom walked up to Rarity and Sweetie Belle's house first. Apple Bloom looked inside the window, and didn't see anything. She went up to the door and placed up a hoof to knock. Before she could knock, the door sprung open, making her place her hoof back down. Sweetie Belle was at the door and she frowned at her friend.

"Can you please be generous and leave me alone," Sweetie Belle hissed.

The sudden change of attitude made Apple Bloom fell sad. "But, we're friends," Apple Bloom cried.

"We _were_ friends," Sweetie Belle quickly shouted back.

This caused the orange filly back up a few steps and cry some tears. As Apple Bloom continued to cry, Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"You see? You're a cry baby," Sweetie Belle added as she pointed a white hoof at her.

Apple Bloom whimpered as she ran off. She didn't get very far before bumping into somepony. She stopped crying as she stopped in her tracks and looked at Hassen Mana. The red unicorn seemed to smile at the young Earth Filly. He stared at he even more, while looking very happy, but something was off with his eyes. He continued to smile at Apple Bloom, while holding back some tears.

"Ich hatte eine schwester," Hassen whispered under his breath, in German.

"What? I didn't understand your language there," Apple Bloom asked him curiously.

"Nevermind," Hassen huffed.

"It's adult stuff, you're too young to understand. You just... remind me of... somepony I _used_ to know," the red German unicorn sighed softly as he continued to stare at Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom got a bit confused as she stared at Hassen. Hassen sadly looked up at some clouds in the sky. He couldn't help it, but to think of his sister.

"Schwester," Hassen softly cried out while shedding a few tears.

Hassen quickly snapped out of it before turning back to Apple Bloom. "So, hurts doesn't it? You must be saddened to see one of your only friends to wave you off like that," He asked.

Apple Bloom cried a bit thinking back to how Sweetie Belle just shunned her. "Yes, it does," she replied.

Hassen Mana stepped closer to the orange filly. He noticed her tears, before taking his left hoof and softly wiping them away. He flashed her a smile, cheering her up a bit. She smiled back at Hassen, making him frown deeply. He took his hoof and touched around her hair a bit as he sighed.

"You see kid, if you can't keep your friends, why bother making any," Hassen stated as he kept on messing with Apple Bloom's mane.

Apple Bloom slapped his hoof away, making him stop messing with her mane. Apple Bloom looked scared and cringed as she heard him say that last line. "No, you got to work things out! Me and Sweetie Belle, along with Scootaloo are still friends! I'll prove it," she stated with confidence.

"I'd love to see you try," Hassen sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

As Apple Bloom walked back towards Sweetie Belle, Hassen Mana huffed as he took a seat in the grass. He began to watch the two fillies, and test to see if she could really become friends with Sweetie Belle again. Sweetie Belle frowned as she saw Apple Bloom walk back up to her.

Apple Bloom walked right up to Sweetie Belle with a bright smile. "I told you to go away," Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Why are you like this? We need to work this out."

Sweetie Belle grunted in response. "Because you have no abilities! Neither does Scootaloo! At least I can do something, without a cutie mark! I have magic, when you two girls have nothing," Sweetie Belle growled.

Apple Bloom quickly looked around. "Where is she anyway," Apple Bloom said, referring to Scootaloo.

"I don't know! She came here earlier, before I sent her packing," Sweetie Belle said.

"Look, we are friends! All of the fun times we had together? You really want to drop those along with your friends," Apple Bloom insisted.

After listening to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle's eyes rapidly blinked. The white unicorn shook her head in frustration before looking back at Apple Bloom.

"You're right! Oh why did I push Scootaloo away," Sweetie Belle said, now cured from the curse for now.

"It's OK, we'll find her," Apple Bloom said.

The two quickly ran off in search of Scootaloo. As they rushed past Hassen Man, he looked a bit stumped.

"Stupid kids, friendship isn't _that _easy," Hassen muttered, as he slowly began to follow them.

_55 Hours until the star falls_

Before the two fillies knew it, the saw Scootaloo. She was on her scooter riding throughout the school yard. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom ran up to Scootaloo, while Hassen Mana kept a safe distance. He continued to observe the three girls in pleasure.

Scootaloo stayed on her scooter as her two friends were in front of her and began to chat.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a useless Pegasus riding by," Scootaloo howlered.  
"Wha- what makes you think you are useless," Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because I can't do anything special," Scootaloo started.

"I have wings, but will never fly," she continued.

The past line seemed to make Hassen cringe as he continued to watch from a safe distance.

"I have this scooter, but anypony can ride a scooter," Scootaloo cried.

""But, no pony can ride it like you can! You even have your own idol's approval," Apple Bloom said, trying to calm her friend down,

Scootaloo nodded, before blinking rapidly. She then smiled at her two friends, receiving smiles back.

"Huh, you're right! Let's go get our cutiemarks to prove we are not worthless," Scootaloo praised.

Hassen grinned as he stomped up to the three crusaders. As the three fillies saw him walking up to them, they smiled and waved at him, causing him to frown. He walked right up to the three, before looking down at them with a big frown.

"Do you really think that having cutiemarks will make you be accepted.. by everypony," Hassen huffed.

The three crusaders looked at each other in confusion, before turning back to him. Apple Bloom stepped up and answered, "We know that Diamand Tiara and Silver Teaspoon will hate us anyway! But, we can't stop trying!"

Hassen Mana grunted and rolled his eyes, before smirking down at her.

"Oh girls, all you need to do to find your destiny, is to do what you're good at and most importantly, what makes you happy," Hassen calmly explained.

"He's right, thanks mister," Apple Bloom said, before running off with the other 2 crusaders.

Hassen seemed to be holding back tears as he saw Apple Bloom and the other two run off to get their cutiemarks.

"Schwester , ich vermisse dich," he softly whispered in German.

* * *

**German word of the day: sister is schwester**

**So Hassen Mana isn't so bad, but why is he gentle around the Crusaders? Find out later down the road... or use Google Translate if you don't understand German. **

**Will this be done by April 4 (Season 5 mlp release date)? I don't think so, and I'm not going to try! I'm taking my time, OK?**


	5. S1 The Big Bad Bat Bite

**Doug: *while trying to explain MLP:FiM to someone who doesn't watch it***

**Doug: And Applejack represents honesty...**

**Matt: So... the cereal makes you honest? **

**INSERT CHEESY AND UNNEEDED DISCLAIMER HERE!**

* * *

_50 Hours Until Star Falls_

It was getting dark soon, with the sun about to set. The mane six and Spike were now on a train. Applejack turned to them with an idea. "How long has it been since we went to Appleloosa? I think we should pay them a visit and more," Applejack stated.

"I think that is a great idea," Twilight replied.

Before they knew it, the train make a quick stop. They looked out the window and saw Appleloosa. The seven got off the train, with Applejack leading the way. They took a quick look around and noticed that something was wrong.

Applejack felt that something was off, because Braeburn would have greeted them at the train station, immediately. It's his job to greet each visitor off the train. They also saw that the apple trees in the land where all dry out, with not a single fruit on them.

Applejack slowly lead them around the western town, but they couldn't see anyone else.

"Where is everypony," Applejack whispered.

My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic

The Big Bad Bat Bite

Before they knew it, the seven main characters came across a mysterious new fruit stand. The sign on top of the new stand had a silhouette carving of apples and of 2 familiar unicorns. A few dozen angry buffalos were walking around the town, each other giving a mean glare.

"Where the hay is our food," a random buffalo shouted.

As they continued to stare at the new fruit stand, Braeburn stomped up to them. He frowned at the seven main characters. He huffed, before saying, "Ever since that purple star appeared in the sky, nopony has been working! They are too busy being grumpy to produce any fruit! Which makes no sense because we had all our apple trees filled yesterday!"

"Now, I know your mad, but honestly we are here to help," Applejack confronted.

This caused her cousin to take a deep breath. He then stared at them with a grin. He looked over and saw the sunset. "With everypony being grumpy and not working, we have no apples. Without apples, we can't male any pies! Without pies, the buffalos are going crazy," he explained.

"We'll think of something," Applejack replied.

Pinkie Pie smiled wide, especially at Rainbow Dash. "Do I need to place on Rainbow Dash's favorite dress and sing a song for the town's residence about caring again," Pinkie asked with great enthusiasm.

Rainbow Dash felt embarrassed as she darted her eyes back and forth. Twilight Sparkle stared at the two shippers and nodded in approval. "Um, that's not going to work this time Pinkie," Rainbow Dash blushed.

The 8 turned back to the fruit stand and frowned. At the fruit stand were a baker's dozen of freshly made apple pies. The Flim Flam brothers smirked as they stood behind their stand, ready to sell some pies. "Come one, come all, and buy some of the Flim Flam Brothers freshly baked apple pies," Flam shouted out.

"Let me guess, you picked the apples off the trees in Appleloosa," Applejack asked.

"Well of course, dear Applejack! Nopony else was using them, so we took the opportunity to make the pies ourselves," Flim quickly answered.

"Come on, let's go," the pony of honesty stated, as she led her friends and Braeburn away from the scammers.

As the eight walked away from the pie stand, every buffalo formed a line. The line was filled hundreds of buffalos, that it stretched out to the end of town. The first buffalo paid for a pie and quickly ate it. After the Buffalo ate the pie, he seemed happy again and didn't bother anypony anymore. This process kept on going fine, with a few buffalo in the back pushing in shoving, hoping to get to the front.

A few moments later, the sun was gone and the moon was shining. The moon was full on this night. The eight continued to watch the buffalos turn back to normal after eating one of the Flim Flam brothers apple pies. The brothers were making a huge profit tonight. They still had a lot of customers left to serve, with plenty of pies left. Some buffalo were also getting back in line! Applejack and Braeburn continued to stare at the brothers in disgust.

* * *

_49 Hours Until Star Falls_

Fluttershy nervously looked at the full moon. Her whole body shivered and her eyes widened at the moon. Rainbow Dash turned to the pony of kindness. "This is ridiculous, right," she asked.

"Yeah," FlutterShy whispered back. She didn't even look at her Pegasus friend. She was to drawn in by the moon's light.

She then swiftly looked over at the apple pies that the Flim Flam brothers still had to sell to the corrupted buffalos. FlutterShy's eyes widened, as she licked some saliva off her mouth. She was caught in a trance as she stared at the piles of pies. As a loud ringing sound blasted through her ears, the pegasus held her ears down in pain.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her teeth quickly sharpened into long fangs. Her friends looked at her in concern as FlutterShy's coated hair slanted down and got spiky. "Are you going to be alright," Applejack asked as she walked over to her.

FlutterShy was now in her bat form, again! She screeched at the Earth Pony, before she took off in the air. Her friends gasped as they saw FlutterBat take off towards the pile of apple pies. She dug through the pies and ate them all in 10 seconds. The scammer brothers looked at her with fear. "Run," the brothers shouted, as they ran offscreen.

The buffalos saw the bat pony and screamed as they all ran back to their fields, behind the trees. After she ate all the pies, her friends slowly walked up to her, as she lied in the empty pie containers. "Is 'FlutterBat, back again," Spike slowly whispered as his body was trembling.

"It looks like it! But how?" Twilight asked.

Before they could get any closer, FlutterBat growled at them, before she quickly took off. "I got her," Rainbow Dash praised, before she quickly flew after the bat pony.

"What are we supposed to do," Braeburn asked, sort of directly to Applejack.

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance," a boy voice echoed out through the western village.

Braeburn and the others looked around for the source of the voice. They saw that everypony was inside their barns, afraid of FlutterBat. Spike and Rarity looked around and saw a butterfly, with the head of a familiar Draconequus. The butterfly caught their attention, making the smile. Then in a puff of smoke, the butterfly transformed into Discord.

"I knew this day would come. You thought you got rid of the bat in FlutterShy, but truth is she still had some bat DNA in her after that night. It was just waiting for another full moon in order to strike again," Discord explained.

"So what do we do about it," Twilight asked.

"Well," Discord started as he pulled out to fruits and gave them to Applejack. "You need to have the bat devour a fruit that's not an apple! It's that simple really."

Applejack looked at the two fruits that Discord gave her, an orange and a banana. She then thought of an idea. "What if we paint this orange red, and give it the scent of apples?" she said while placing the banana away.

"You could try," Discord smiled, as he placed a claw finger on the orange. This slowly turned the orange red and gave it the scent of an apple.

In the sky, Rainbow Dash was still trying to catch her friend that was now a bat with bravery. She took notice of the plan below, before nodding her head.

"Hey you, you forgot an apple," Rainbow Dash shouted over to FlutterBat.

This caught the bat pony's attention. She turned around and sniffed, catching sight of the orange disguised as an apple. FlutterBat screeched as she swooped down and snatched the orange out of Applejack's hands. The bat bit a small part of the orange, before hissing and spitting it out. FlutterBat then dropped the orange before she continued to fly away.

"Well that didn't work," Applejack sighed.

Braeburn sighed as he turned to his cousin. "Looks like we have no choice. Come on, we're going to make banana pie," Braeburn said.

"Right, girls I need you to keep track of FlutterBat as me and him make banana pie," Applejack sighed,

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie," Pinkie Pie shouted.

Braeburn and Applejack quickly left to bake some banana pie, leaving the others to watch over FlutterBat. To pass the time as they were following her, Pinkie Pie started to sing a song!

* * *

**SONG 3: Vampire Watching**

**By Pinkie, Discord and Rainbow Dash**

**Pinkie:** Watching vampires can be so much fun!

But when the sun comes up, it's all done!

They may seem gloomy and creepy!

But once they're here, we can't help but be peppy!

**Discord: **Wake up, a vampire will drain you clean!

During day, they are safe in their den!

We are watching out for vampires!

Garlic nor stakes can help us here!

This is no time to be cowards!

**Pinkie: **Watching vampires can be so much fun!

But when the sun comes up, it's all done!

They may seem friendly and lonely!

But truth is, they are actually an enemy!

**Rainbow Dash: **Watching Vampires is what we are doing.

Vampires can be so frightening.

Once they're done with apple, they must find a substitute.

Pony meat fits that certain substitute.

We are watching this vampire, because she once was our friend.

**Did you just scroll through it without reading? I don't blame you...**

* * *

_48 Hours Until Star Falls_

After singing the song, Twilight Sparkle grew impatient. She used her alicorn magic to stop FlutterBat in her tracks. FlutterBat couldn't move as she was surrounded by purple aura. She brought her bat friend down to the ground. "Gotcha," Twilight stated, as the bat pony hissed, struggling to move.

Applejack and Braeburn quickly ran up to Twilight, with Braeburn holding the freshly baked banana pie. "Give it to her, quick," Twilight called.

Braeburn shoved the pie on FlutterBat's face. Twilight released her, as she began to lick clean her face. FltterSHy swallowed every piece of the banana pie. After she finished the pie, she tackled Discord to the ground. She hissed in the draconequus' face. Discord smirked as he saw the fangs on her slowly shrinking. Discord continued to watch as FlutterShy was reverting back to normal.

A few moments later, she got of off Discord, looking confused. "Wha- what happened," she asked.

"Don't worry about it! Just another bat transformation that will only appear again in some type of fanfiction," Discord winked

* * *

**No, Discord Rocks, I was already drafting this episode when you said in the PM that Discord rescues them... I already had it planned, you just guessed it correctly!**

**Flutterbat and Appleloosa for season 5? Only time will tell! To be continued!**


	6. S1 No More Tricks

**I don't own My Little Pony in any way**

39 Hours Until Star Falls

Bright and early the next day, Trixie was slowly fixing up her stage, when the sun was rising. Trixie looked over at the sunrise and smiled a bit. It was now when she looked up and saw the mysterious purple star.

As Trixie was staring at the purple star, a few earth ponies walked past her stage, with a bit of fear. Trixie looked away and waved slowly at the unnamed ponies. The earth ponies whispered to each other, before running away from her in fear.

"What- what did I do," Trixie softly asked herself, before turning her attention back to the purple star. Her eyes flashed green and blinked rapidly.

Some random unicorn walked past her and huffed. "You don't scare me, you rotten brat," the unicorn mumbled as he walked away.

Something is Trixie's heart was snapped, causing her feel true hatred. This caused Trixie to frown at the camera. "Twilight," she growled.

My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic

No More Tricks

Back in Ponyville, our heroes, hans Pinkie Pie, got off the train. Princess Twilight carried a sleeping Spike off the train. Rainbow Dash yawned and stretched. She looked around and noticed her pink pony friend didn't get off the train.

"Where the hay is Pinkie," she asked.

"Oh, she got off the train on another stop to met with her parents," Twilight explained.

Applejack seemed to be galloping away. "I'll see ya gals lat'r. I should check up on the ol' farm," Applejack said as she walked away.

"OK ,bye," her other four pony friends said to her.

Meanwhile, Snip and Snails were still calling each other out.

"At least I'm taller and not fat," Snails barked.

"Oh yeah, you have chicken legs," Snips shouted.

"Oh yeah, you are-," Snails started, before being zapped by a blue magic beam.

Snips and Snails were surrounded by magic energy. They couldn't move as they looked at each other in confusion. They gasped as they were lifted off the ground. They struggled to be released free, as Trixie quickly walked up to them.

Trixie seemed to be smiling at them as she held them in the sky. At the sight of her, Snips and Snails were shaking with fear.

"Hey, I just wanted to-," Trixie started.

"Get away from me," Snails shouted with fear.

"Yeah, last time you were only mean to us," Snips stated.

"But I'm sor-," Trixie softly whispered, trying to apologize to them. This only caused Snips and Snails to start screaming. Trixie sighed as she softly let them down on the ground. The two class students held each other and screamed at Trixie in fear.

This caused the blue unicorn to run away from the two. She tried to hold back some tears, but she ended up shedding a few anyway.

"You're scared of her to," Snips muttered while still shaking and holding Snails.

"Of course I am, buddy," Snails said, still shaking and holding Snips.

The three crusaders were going to walk up to the two unicorns, but stopped in their tracks when they saw them getting back together as friends. "Well that was easy," Applebloom said.

"On to the next school pony, and make them like each other again," Scootaloo stated, before leading the other two crusaders towards the schoolyard.

Trixie continued to cry as she ran away from her failure to reconcile with Snips and Snails. Trixie looked back up at the purple star and growled.

She then heard Twilight from behind her. "Hey Trixie, how's it going," Twilight asked from behind.

This caused Trixie to grin, as she used her horn magic to levitate a garbage can and hovered it over Twilight Sparkle. Trixie growled as she was about to drop it on her, when she gasped.

Trixie quickly took notice of Twilight's wings, indicating her as a princess. Trixie then softly dropped the garbage can on the ground, before running away looked at her friends in concern, before following Trixie.

Hassen Mana was watching the entire scene and huffed. "So sadness can whip away anger, but anger comes from sadness?! I make myself confused," Hassen huffed.

Trixie saw on a log and cried as Twilight walked up to her. "What's wrong," the Alicorn asked.

"It's just, why does Twilight get all the fame, and the poor and helpless Trixie gets nothing" Trixie cried.

"You'll be fine," Trilight softly said as she walked up to the stage magician.

"Just do your own thing, OK?" Princess Twilight stated to Trixie.

"Right!"

Trixie and Twilight shook hooves in forgiveness, both smiling at each other. Trixie looked over the Alicorn's shoulder and saw Snips and Snails gently kicking a soccer ball to each other. Snails kicked the ball to hard and it flew over Snips, and popped on the side of the destroyed Golden Oak Library.

Trixie took a deep breath before slowly walking up to the two. Before Snips and Snails had the chance to scream, Trixie used her magic to fix their broken soccer ball, this time making it gold and unbreakable. She smiled as she used her magic to levitate the golden ball the two.

"Here you go," she smiled.

"Um, Ok," Snails said a he kicked the ball to Snips.

**There you go, revenge and envy comes when pushed to the limit! Heck, if I was pushed ever further in High School and didn't have Matt, I would be the perfect villain and Creepypasta..**

**Of course I was going to allow Trixie getting full revenge on her, but I decided if Trixie ever saw her as an Alicorn, she would immediately back down. **


	7. s1 Not in The Mood

**Good Evening Bronies!**

**I may watch the show, BUT that doesn't stop my family from teasing me about it... Now if my parents tease me about it, do you really think I own it? Even if I did, then why am I writing here? (Not saying I'll stop writing fanfics even if I find a career!) **

* * *

39 Hours until Star falls

Pinkie Pie was with her friends inside a train. They were on their way home from Appleoosa. She looked over and saw Rainbow Dash peacefully sleeping in her seat. She smiled, before turning her head and seeing Twilight holding a resting Spike in her lap. The pink pony looked out her window and saw her home was the next stop. She smiled as she thought of her Rock Farm.

"Hey it's my home! I'll catch up to you girls later. Say good morning to Rainbow Dash for me," Pinkie shouted with glee.

With that, the train stopped next to the rock farm, and Pinkie quickly got off to met with her family.

_My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic_

_Not in the Mood_

Pinkie Pie arrived up to her old rock farm. She looked around and saw a bunch of rocks in the west side of the field. She nodded her head at the great work at the farm.

The train whistled away, as Pinkie bounced up to the barn house. The pink party planner rapidly knocked on the door. Her parents opened the door and looked grumpy.

"Look who finally came back to work," Daddy Pie mumbled.

"I just wanted to drop by," Pinkie smiled brightly.

"You haven't visited the rock farm in years! You didn't even come by last Heart's Warming Eve," Momma Pie barked.

"I was busy with my friends in the Canderlot play," Pinkie sincerely replied. "I'm here now, let's make the best of it," Pinkie said.

"We're not in the mood," Daddy Pie huffed, before slamming the door on her. Her parents have been affected by the purple star's curse.

Pinkie Pie was a little upset to be disowned by her parents. Pinkie looked over and saw the shed. That was where she threw her first party and got her cutie mark. She then quickly lightened up. "I know what'll cheer them back up!"

* * *

37 Hours Until Star Falls

Pinkie Pie was inside the shed, where she threw her first party. She was finished with her work. She called her parents over.

"Come on, you'll love this," Pinkie called out.

Her parents walked up to the shed with frowns on their faces. "This better be good," Daddy Pie grumbled as he opened the door into the shed.

The three entered the shed and looked around. Daddy Pie and Momma Pie gasped as they saw the decorations for a party. Pinkie smiled at them, hopping it would bring them back to her.

Her parents looked at the snack bar, and then the game of Pin the tail on the Pony. "So, do you like it," Pinkie asked.

"No," her parents shouted.

"Wha- why not," Pinkie cried.

"Do you really want to know," Daddy Pie grumbled, as he popped a green balloon

Pinkie whipped away a tear before nodding her head.

Daddy Pie took a deep breathe, before explaining. "You never visit us or help around the farm anymore!"

Momma Pie stepped up and added, "Have you ever thought of simply calling us?"

"I guess no," Pinkie said, calmed down.

36 Hours Until Star Falls

* * *

**Song: All we ask**

**DUET between Daddy Pie and Momma Pie**

All we ask, is for you to visit your parents

All we ask, is for you to help your parents

Please come to work, is all we ask of you

Sometimes a simple call, is all we need from you

Practice your best talents to us first, please.

That way when doing them in public, will be a breeze.

* * *

"OK, I see," Pinkie said, nodding in approval.

"That leaves one question. Where are my cousin's Applejack's parents," Pinkie asked.

* * *

**Pinkie WAS going to be in the duet but it didn't fit right, and that would mean that Pinkie Pie would be in most songs in this fanfic, and I can't have that... even if I only have 4 at this moment.**

**Good Night!**


	8. S1 Mother's day special

**Good Evening, Bronies! And Happy Mothers Day!**

**Seriously, where is Fluttershy, Spike and Applejack's moms? If I owned the show, I would at least hint it! (Yeah, yeah, AJ's parents are dead)**

**Most of all, what about poor Scootaloo? Is she an orphan?! No wonder she is attracted to Rainbow Dash.**

**Discovery Family.. Y U NO SHOW THE FLUTTERCORD EPISODE TODAY?!**

* * *

30 Hours Until Star Falls

Pinkie Pie was spending Mother's day at her parent's rock farm. Applejack was spending the day out with her grandma.

That afternoon, Applejack and Granny Smith were walking around PonyVille. The Earth Ponies walked up to a fruit stand, and sold some apples to the unicorn behind the stand. "Have a horrible Mother's Day," the corrupted unicorn said as he gave Granny Smith a bag of bits.

"Hey, we're going to have a great day! If your with friends and family, your day will go great," Granny Smith harassed.

After she said that, the corrupted unicorn blinked his eyes rapidly, before reverting back to normal. "What am I thinking! Of course, have a nice day," the unicorn said apologizing.

Granny Smith took the money, before walking away from the stand. The thought of it being Mother's Day, concerned Applejack. "Um, Granny, can we talk in private," Applejack asked her.

"Sure thing," Granny said with a sincere smile.

Applejack led Granny Smith to someplace private in an alley. Applejack took a deep breath, and asked "Is it time to tell Apple Bloom the truth about mom and dad? She's old enough to know the truth."

"Why, yes it is," Granny Smith sighed.

"Hey, she can handle It. She's a tough apple," Applejack said.

_My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic_

_A Mother's Mythical Musical Moment_

Applejack and Granny Smith walked back to Sweet Apple Acres. They looked over and saw Apple Bloom doing some crazy stunt, thinking it's the way to get her cutie mark.

"Apple Bloom, can you come here for a moment," Applejack called out.

Apple Bloom quickly walked over to her sister and grandma.

* * *

**Song: The ugly truth**

**Applejack:**

As you know

Our parents are on a business trip

It's really sad to see them go

The ugly truth is that

They are never coming back

**Apple Bloom:**

But, I don't have any memories of them?

What do you mean?

**Granny Smith:**

During a business trip

They were attack by a timberwolf

They are in bed, in Manehattan, close to death

and to tired to move

I'm sorry, but that is the ugly truth

**Apple Bloom:**

That's... disappointing. I feel sad for them

Can we go visit them, then?

**ALL THREE:**

They're never coming back

And that is the ugly truth

* * *

After the song, Applejack looked at her younger sister. "I guess we should," Applejack said.

The pony of honesty turned towards Big Mac. "Hey, Macintosh, we're taking a quick trip to Manehattan to visit our injured parents. It's the least we can do," Applejack said to him.

"Eeyup!"

28 Hours Until Star Falls

Later that evening, Rainbow Dash was flying aimlessly around Ponyville. The cyan pegasus then saw Scootaloo from below. The flightless pegasus was rolling around on her scooter, like usual. Rainbow Dash continued to watch her. She then remembered seeing Apple Bloom go with her family to finally go visit her badly injured parents.

Rainbow Dash looked around, and saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle with their mom. Rainbow Dash felt concerned as she noticed that Scootaloo was the only Crusader who was spending Mother's Day, alone.

Scootaloo made her scooter come to a sudden stop. Rainbow Dash quickly flew down and landed in front of Scootaloo.

"Hey kiddo, where are your parents," Rainbow Dash innocently asked.

Asking this, caused Scootaloo to look down in shame. She grew quite, making Rainbow Dash say, "Don't you want to hang out with your mother on Mother's Day?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Scootaloo mumbled.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

**Song: I'm no mother VERSION ONE**

**Scootaloo:**

It's only that I look up to you as a great mother

I'm sorry for being a bother

**Rainbow Dash:**

Look kid, I'm no mother

You should not be ashamed of your mother

* * *

Spike and Twilight watched in a safe distance, as Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo a hug, only a mother could give. This made Spike look sad, as he stared at the ground in defeat.

"Not you, too," Twilight said to her assistant.

"It's just, during my time to the Dragon Kingdom, I saw no mother dragons! I know you hatched me with magic, but where's my mom who laid the egg," Spike whimpered.

"I think you'll has to ask Celestia about that," Twilight suggested.

* * *

**Song: I'm no mother VERSION TWO**

**Twilight:**

Look Spike, I'm no mother

I know who to talk to about your mother.

We'll talk to my teacher

Maybe sometime later

**Spike:**

You practically raised me

What role are you to me?

I know your not a mother

But we are the perfect... older sister

* * *

Fluttershy felt guilty as she saw her friends making amends. "I need to met up with my mother, too," Fluttershy whispered.

* * *

**Song: I'm going**

**Fluttershy Solo**

I'm going to met up with my family.

I haven't seen them since I was a filly, so I'm going.

I'm going to fly up to Daddy and Mommy.

Mother must be worried sick, so I'm going.

I wonder if they even remember me.

They are in the sky, so I better start flying.

With that, Fluttershy arrived back in Clouds Dale, and began to look for her missing parents.

* * *

**The end... to be continued...**

**Eh, I wanted a musical chapter, so I decided that the entire story would play out with songs...**

**Make your own story on what happened when Flutters and Applejack was reunited with their parents. Are the Pie and Apple family related? It's up to you.**

**Good Night**


	9. S1 A Common Enemy

**Good Evening, Bronies!**

**It's the Semi-finale...**

14 Hours until Star falls

It was dawn of the last day before the purple star would land directly on Equestria. Pinkie Pie was done visiting her parents in the first time in 3 years. As she got off the train, she looked up and smiled as she saw Rainbow Dash.

The cyan pegasus smirked as she finished talking to various pegasi. She had to make sure the pegasi weren't corrupted by the purple star.

"You better remember that," Rainbow Dash said, still floating in the sky.

The cyan pegasus turned around and saw Fluttershy. The peach colored pegasus was stuck on a cloud. She was shaking as she stared down. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, before helping Fluttershy back to the ground.

Pinkie bounced up to the cyan pegasus and gave her a quick hug.

"Now, we need to find a way to get rid of that star," Rainbow Dash said.

"Twilight should have an idea already," Pinkie stated.

The three then began to walk back the castle.

_My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic_

_The Common Enemy_

Meanwhile, the Crusaders were exhausted as they lied on the grass, right in the middle of the playground.

"Ok, we made every school pony, besides Diamond Tiara and Silver Teaspoon, appreciate each other again," Scootaloo said.

"Well, we know no matter what we do, the two won't ever like us, but we got to do something to bring the two back together," Sweetie Belle added.

"But, they hate you," a voice called out.

The crusaders turned around and saw Hassen Mana glaring down at them. The red unicorn huffed a little.

"Why are trying to be so nice to them, when they never shown one act of kindness?"

"What's it to you, mister," Apple Bloom asked.

Hassen stared at Apple Bloom, and a tear fell down his eye. He quickly wiped it off and sighed.

"Trust me, my siste- I mean, somebod- I mean somepony very close to me tried that, but it only ended badly for her! I miss her everyday, and it makes things worse seeing you girls trying to end your li- I mean do something that has no use," Hassen stuttered.

The crusaders thought over what the red unicorn just said. The three fillies huddled together and whispered to each other. A few moments later, they turned around and Hassen was missing. The three girls shrugged it off. They looked around, and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

The two were still fighting with each other.

"Your cutie mark is a dumb hat!"

"It represents wealth! At least mine isn't a rusty piece of silverware!"

The crusaders gulped as they slowly walked up to the bullies. Scootaloo was the first to speak to them.

"Can you girls, please stop fighting? At least you have cutie marks," Scootaloo stated, feeling depressed after saying the last part.

"No," the two fillies shouted.

"Come on, let's go," Tiara said, leaving the crusaders and having Spoon follow her.

13 Hours until Star falls

Meanwhile, Twilight and her team were inside the crystal tree castle, trying to find a way to stop the purple star. All seven were standing in the throne room, to tired to sit down and reveal the map.

"Can we just get the pegasi to fly up there and push the star away," Rainbow Dash suggested

"No," Twilight answered.

"To risky, the pegasi would get corrupted, again, as they would try to push it," the princess of friendship continued.

There was then several loud knocks. "I'll get it," Princess Twilight said, leaving her friends to think of ideas to get rid of the purple star.

The lavender alicorn opened the door, and saw Luna standing in the doorway. Celestia was to busy dealing with the sun, so Luna gets bored during the day time. The princess of the night looked gloom.

"Princess Luna, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Luna stated.

Hassen Mana was in the background, overhearing the conversation between the princesses. He looked guilty, before shaking it off.

**Short I know.**

**Sequel to this? In a way, it's a sequel, but it'll be an entire new format. It'll act as a movie, instead of a season like this. **

**Good Night!**


	10. S1 Blinding shine of Light

**Good Evening, Bronies!**

**It's the finale...**

13 Hours until Star falls

Meanwhile, Twilight and her team were inside the crystal tree castle, trying to find a way to stop the purple star. All seven were standing in the throne room, to tired to sit down and reveal the map.

There was then several loud knocks. "I'll get it," Princess Twilight said, leaving her friends to think of ideas to get rid of the purple star.

The lavender alicorn opened the door, and saw Luna standing in the doorway. Celestia was to busy dealing with the sun, so Luna gets bored during the day time. The princess of the night looked gloom.

"Princess Luna, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Luna stated.

Hassen Mana was in the background, overhearing the conversation between the princesses. He looked a little guilty, before shaking it off.

"I calculated terribly wrong! As soon as that purple star lands it won't spread hatred throughout Equestria," Princess Luna said, looking down at Twilight with a bit of fear.

"I don't see how this is a bad thing," Twilight replied.

"That purple star is going to fall with enough force to destroy Equestria! We're only a small continent, and that star is big enough to make the entire land of Equestria crumble!"

"Oh -," Twilight muttered.

As the red unicorn overheard this, his black pupils grew large. Hassen frowned as he quickly galloped out of sight. He had a lot on his mind at the moment.

_'This entire realm is going to be destroyed, thanks to me! This isn't what I wanted; I just wanted to show them the truth of hatred,'_ Hassen thought to himself.

_'This wouldn't be the first time I caused the death of someone, or somepony, whatever! I need to fix this,'_ Hassen thought, shedding a few tears.

_My Little Pony: Hatred is Magic_

_Blinding shine of Light_

3 hours until star destroys Equestria

That evening, Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts were flying around Equestria and telling every pegasus to fly into the clouds, to be safe from the star's destruction. Scootaloo saw Rainbow Dash guiding various into the clouds.

The flightless pegasus sat on the dirt in defeat, and allowed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to laugh at her. Scootaloo was too dumped in defeat to stand up for herself. Scootaloo then felt her hooves lifting off the ground. She opened her eyes and freaked out as she was yards off the ground.

She looked up and was relieved to see Rainbow Dash carrying her. Rainbow Dash softly placed the flightless pegasus on a cloud, before flying off again. Scootaloo smiled as her hero left.

45 Minutes until star destroys Equestria

Applejack and Pinkie Pie quickly rounded up every filly and colt, minus Scootaloo, along with other Earth Ponies, in Ponyville and some nearby locations and began to lead them all to safety in an underground bunker. During the trip, many colts and fillies were arguing thanks to the effects of the falling purple star.

"Stop shoving!"

"Hey, no cutting!"

"Something just rubbed against my leg!" Diamond Tiara complained.

"Something just rubbed against my leg!" Silver Spoon complained.

"I keep rubbing against things that feel like legs," Button Mash shouted.

They soon reached the underground bunker. Applejack turned to the crowd and shouted, "Alright, yall, we will be safe down here, trust me!"

"Like trust you how you lied about the Flim Flam brothers that one time," Apple Bloom said, rolling her eyes.

"That's in the past! We're safe down underground, and that's that!"

FALSE ALARM!

Hassen Mana was a little relieved as the star splashed into an ocean, never to be seen again. The three main princesses were in the distance and saw the red unicorn run.

"I always knew the star would miss. I just didn't tell you, because I knew panic would bring all ponies together," Princess Luna said to Twilight and Celestia.

"What about Hassen?" Twilight asked.

"He'll be fine, for now let's gather everypony back," Celestia said.

As the crusaders got back together again, Hassen remained in the distance watching the three fillies. Applebloom reminded him of his sister, he was just too depressed to say it to her.

**Well that escalated quickly...**

**Good Night!**


	11. S2 A Loyal Disaster

**Good Evening, Ponies**

**This is an AU where Starlight got locked up in jail instead of becoming twilight's apprentice...**

* * *

Twilight sat in her throne room with Spike. Her cutie mark was flashing and a symbol of it floated over Canterlot on the cutie map. She used magic to levitate her back. He placed a bunch of books inside.

"The map hasn't called me in a long while," Twilight said.

"At least it's only you, otherwise you would just sit around complaining and bored," Spike said.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see ya later," Twilight said.

Twilight walked out of her castle and went to the train station. Hassen Manna saw her heading out. Out of curiosity, he followed her.

**Hatred is Magic**

**A Loyal Disaster**

Twilight got off the train in Canterlot. Hassen walked off with her. He snickered at her stupidity.

"You know you could have flown, idiot," the red and black German unicorn stated.

"I prefer walking," Twilight said.

"Whatever," Hassen said walking off.

Twilight Sparkle turned the other way, before gasping. She turned around, but he was already gone. He used a cloaking spell, making him invisible to everypony. He was standing right next to her.

She sighed and walked around, looing for the friendship problem. She glanced over and saw Moon Dancer sitting with Minuette at a donut shop. The princess waved at them and quickly received waves back.

As she walked around, she saw a strange purple aura surrounding Celestia and Luna's castle. She gasped as she quickly teleported inside. Once inside, several guards surrounded her and aimed their spears at her.

"What the hay," Twilight shrieked.

"Intruder," a guard shouted.

"What? No, it's me Twilight Sparkle! Celestia's best student," the princess stated. She quickly spread her wings and cutely flapped them. She even shook her flank at them to show off her butt tattoo, which are called cutie marks.

"Lies! Everypony knows that Celestia's best student is Sunset Shimmer," another guard stated.

"Sunset is in the human realm and hasn't been Celestia's student in a long time," the friendship princess replied.

The guards stepped forward and almost poked her with the spears. Twilight used a spell she saw Starlight used and created a magical barrier that pushed the guards away from her. The guards did a Wilhelm scream as they crashed against the wall. They blinked and their eye's flashed purple. The princess quickly galloped out of there.

She eventually charged into the throne room. She saw that the two sisters were bickering. Celestia had chocolate all over her face.

"You just had to take the last piece of cake," Luna whined.

"Are you seriously fighting over cake that could have easily spilt into two pieces," Twilight asked.

"Yes," the princess shouted.

She then saw something sparkling on the throne chair. She walked over to it as the princess continued to fight. She saw that it was a purple meteor from the purple star. She quickly looked away an shot a magic beam at it, completely turning it to dust. After destroying it, the princess filled with purple magic.

The two felt nauseous and looked over at Twilight in confusion.

"What happened," Luna asked.

"A piece of the purple star that crashed into the ocean was in the throne room. It made you girls and your guards different," Twilight asked.

"There has to e more pieces out there," Celestia said.

After Celestia said this, Twilight's cutie mark blinked. This told her that her job was done.

"And it seems like the map is how me and my friends shall find them," Twilight said.

"Be careful," Luna stated.

* * *

**To Be Continued next Friday...**


	12. S2: Inner Pony Adventure

**Good Evening, Ponies**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were sitting around the cutie map. The map was signaling them over to Appleoosa.

"It's like Breabern can't handle it," Applejack said.

"I have a hunch the purple meteors have something to do with this," the friendship princess stated.

"Do ya mind if Apple Bloom comes along? I promised her to go to Appleoosa to show off her new cutiemark," the farmer pony asked.

"Ok," Twilight responded.

**Hatred is Magic**

**Inner Pony Adventure**

Once the three girls got off the train in Appleoosa, the three instantly saw Braeburn. The earth pony was argueeing with the buffaloos again. The buffalo was trying to be reasonable, but the pony didn't seem to care for her words.

"Hey cousin! Look, I got my cutie mark," Apple Bloom cheered, shoving her butt in her older cousin's face. Braeburn pushed it away in defeat.

"It looks horrible. The colors are ugly an the symbols are stupid," Braeburn shouted.

Braeburn's eyes flashed purple. Apple Bloom sat down and cried loudly. "We worked hard for it," she cried. Applejack saw his eyes and gasped.

"Twilight, look," Applejack said, pointing to the male pony's stomach.

Braeburn's stomach was glowing bright purple. "The meteor is inside him," Twilight proclaimed.

"What he do, eat it," Applejack asked.

"Whatever happened, we are gonna has to use a shrink spell in order to get inside him," the friendship princess said. "Thankfully, I've been studying a spell like that in order to make Fluttershy get in the castle walls and lead the mice away."

Twilight's horn glowed as she surrounded herself and Aplplejack in purple aura. She grunted as AJ and her head began to shrink down. Her wings shrunk down to Scootaloo's size. The two flevitated into the air. In a bright flash, Twilight and Applejack were shrunken down to size of pennies. Apple Bloom had to squint to see them fully.

Twilight used her magic to levitate herself into a hayburger. Apple Bloom picked up the tofu burger with her left hoof. "Oh my, I hope nopony takes this burger away from me," Apple Bloom said in a fake sarcasm voice.

"Gimme that," Braeburn shouted as he snatched the burger away.

"Um, I dare you to eat it in one bite," Apple Bloom said, sweating. She had to making sure they got down safely.

The earth male pony swallowed the burger in one bite. He then and Applejack slipped down the throat, squealing all the way down. Once they landed in the stomach, they were filled with saliva. It was pitch black, so Twilight lit her horn for a light. Once lit up, they could easily see the purple rock.

"Don't stare at it," Twilight said. The princess blocked the purple rock's shinning light with a hoof. Applejack did the same. "Alright, stand back," Twilight shouted.

Twilight shot a purple magic beam at the rock. It only recoiled off, and the beam flew off. The magic beam smacked Braeburn's insides. They heard a giant scream and the whole body shake.

* * *

Back outside, Braeburn held his stomach in pain. Apple Bloom looked at her older cousin in concern.

"Please, be careful," the young farm pony said to herself.

* * *

"May pure strength can help" Applejack said.

The farmer pony kicked the purple gem like she would and apple tree. This caused the gem to crack a little. She did this several times until the gem broke apart into several small pieces. The small pieces feel into Braeburn's digestive system. The evaporated with the stomach acid.

"Let's get out of here," Twiight said.

The lavender princess used magic to teleport herself and Applejack out of the Earth pony. She then used to magic to make them grow to their normal size. They turned to Braeburn, who was now dizzy.

"Thanks" he muttered while holding his head in pain.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
